


All Through Eternity

by morganrules



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach House, Beach Sex, Boat Sex, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Having Faith, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Religious Content, Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Riding, Teasing, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: "My souls spills into yours and is blended. Because my soul has absorbed your fragrance, I cherish it. Every drop of blood I spill informs the earth, I merge with my Beloved when I participate in love. In this house of mud and water, my heart has fallen to ruins. Enter this house, my Love, or let me leave." - This description was taken from a beautiful love poem from Rumi, one of the greatest afghan poets who also happens to have written beautiful 'love poems to his "dearest friend".
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	All Through Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, but as I said in the tags, I'll explore their faiths a bit and see how these dynamics play in their relationship and daily life. Not Beta'ed.

Nicky had been sleeping for about two hours during their flight. It was the first time in a hundred years since they had such a comfortable travel in a proper airplane that was not one of those illegal, drugs-filled, almost-falling-apart jets.

As Yusuf’s mind drifted, he barely noticed the very small movements upon his shoulder until he heard a very known humming sound. His shirt was damp over the dribbles that came out of Nicky’s mouth, but he could not care less; it was a joy to be this close of his beloved.

“¹ _Hāna waqtu al-ʾistiyqāẓ, habibi_ …” Yusuf’s voice was as soft as a feather as he gently touched his husband’s cheeks.

“² _Naesan, hayati…”_ Nicky retorted between a yawn.

“I know, babe. I know. But as much as I love watching you sleep, we’re almost landing.” Yusuf coed, pressing a gentle kiss upon his beloved’s hair.

Sighing heavily, Nicky finally left his boyfriend’s arms, stretching himself almost catlike, yawning a bit more before finally fastening his seatbelt. It was a matter of time until they both heard the very known sound of a plane landing.

“³ _Alhamdulillah_ ” Yusuf prayed to the skies, glad that they had such a safe travel.

Nicky only acknowledged his beloved’s prayer, but in his heart, he praised God for being safe with the love of his life, finishing his silent prayers while drawing a cross over his body. He could not believe they were finally at Malta after so many decades away.

“At last. Malta. Nicky gave a small smile as they both stepped out of the plane with their hand luggage.

Since they were supposed to stay only for a couple of days there, they decided that they didn’t need any extra bags, so together, they grabbed their shoulder bags and had a nice cup of tea at the airport before renting a car for a week.

As Yusuf drove them towards their beach house, “ _Shou Helou_ ”, one of his favorite songs played in the car. With a smile upon his lips he sang a bit of words, knowing it would make Nicky melt like a pile of goo, even though the Italian would never admit it out loud.

“4 _Shou helou habibi shou helou. Hal amar shoufou ma ajmalou, Bas ana 3a baly adallilou._ _Wehyati ms hada baa yza3elou_....” – Yusuf smiled as he sang his heart out, knowing he had a beautiful voice.

“If only you could sing, _hayati_.”- Nicky teased, but it was just a playful banter because he indeed loved Yusuf’s voice.

“Lies, all lies.”- Yusuf chuckled. “You love my singing voice, _habibi_.”

“You know I do.”- Nicky blushed, biting his lips as he felt his husband’s hand touching his thighs. “Please sing some more.”

“Oh? Now you want me to sing, don’t you, my little devil? Fair enough!”- Yusuf resumed his singing, gently playing with Nicky’s chin before watching the road.

=====

After one hour, finally, they reached the beach house. The four-bedroom residence was a few decades old, standing bravely on stilts only a block away from the beach. They traveled there once in every 10 years whenever they needed to lay low every summer. Yusuf hauled suitcases in and left them by the bed in their cozy room.

“Home sweet home. I think I need a bath. Wanna join me?” Nicky smiled softly, sprawling himself all over their bed.

Yusuf could not refuse the happiness on his beloved’s face, so of course he said yes. They walked towards the bathroom for a very quick shower before hoping upon their bed again for a nice afternoon nap. 

Nicky appreciated the fact that Yusuf arranged their alarm clock this time, because he would hate to lose that beautiful sunny day in Malta over a nap. It was around three in the afternoon when the alarm startled the couple.

"To the beach?" Was the first thing Nicky asked.

“Of course, _habibi_.”- Yusuf agreed happily, smiling as he pressed a couple of kisses upon his beloved’s lips.

One of the best parts of owning their own ‘mini’ private beach at Malta was the fact that no one would ever bother them. Perks of buying a land for ages ago and owning it, which means, no one could ever cross the gates.

For their own safety, it was better this way, specially because the house was not signed under their real names, which meant that secret services could never find them if they stood there just laying low.

Nicky was not the type of person who loved luxury and spending money, but he allowed himself a little extravagance back when they had completed their first sixty hundred years together, buying the most beautiful yacht.

It was quite simple and discreet, just like Nicky himself was and he appreciated that. This way they could always enjoy the beautiful sight of the crystal green waters and the lovely summer sky as they laid upon the deck.

Yusuf fixed a quite nice lunch to take with them aboard, while Nicky grabbed the sunscreen, their shades, a huge towel and a clean shirt alongside with a bottle of water.

Their private beach was a desert, just like it was supposed to be, so they quickly followed to their white yatch. Once they were inside, they set everything up, the huge towel was quickly arranged on the floor as their lunch basket was placed upon one of the yacht’s bench.

Nicky could not help but stare discreetly as Yusuf stretched himself, wearing one of his favorite pairs of trunks that embraced his waist so generously, giving the Italian man a very nice look of his husband’s bulge.

“Where do you wanna go this time? The caves? West?”- Nicky finally woke up of his trance, assuming the lead of their yacht.

“The caves sound nice. We can stop near there to have our lunch if you want.”- Yusuf smile before wearing his shades.

“Let’s go then.”- Nicky dressed his own shades while he piloted the yacht with ease.

At one point, they staked out a spot near the caves to have their lunch and of course, Yusuf made sure to tune in the radio to set the mood. While they ate, they talked about millions of things, about their immortal family, about Booker and how Yusuf still could not forgive him, about their desires for the amazing week they were about to have.

===

A few hours later, once they were satisfied, they started to explore the caves, gasping over its beauty because they never actually explored them before. Every single year they found something new and this year was not different.

Once they left the caves, they sailed again watching the beautiful sky in a comfortable silence as they would always be. It was lovely how they did not need to change more words to know that they had each other’s backs.

Soon enough, Yusuf jumped in all the way into the water, getting his entire body soaked so that the trunks clung to his every curve. Nicky smiled softly, watching his beloved dive in the water. This was the Yusuf he loved and cherished so much. 

After an hour and a half, the sun started to lower over the horizon, which was the perfect time for Yusuf to dry himself up laying on their deck. They were both sitting upon their huge towel as Nicky used a wet mini towel, damp in fresh water to clean the sand and sea salt off his beloved’s body.

“I love to feel your hands, Nicky…”- Yusuf blinked, adjusting his arms under his head, laying down comfortably, resting his hands upon one of their old pillows they always kept aboard with them.

Nicky only nodded, carefully taking Yusuf’s trunks out, not really surprised to see that his husband was fully awake by that point. Losing no time, the Italian wet his lips before taking the other man’s cock into his mouth.

“Hm…”- Nicky groaned, bobbing his head up and down as Yusuf threw his own head to the back.

“ _H-habibi_ …”- Yusuf groaned, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Only Nicky knew how to make him surrender himself completely to pleasure.

Yusuf never took long to have his release, specially when he was so worked up. He came not once, but twice inside Nicky’s mouth, before the blond man took his mouth away from him with a pop.

Nicky felt his husband’s warm hands move to his waist, holding him close. Then they kept moving upwards until one landed on his pale chest, squeezing it gently. "¹ _Amore mio_ …" The Italian whispered between a moan.

Yusuf’s hand pulled at his nipples, stretching them out gently. Nicky’s own hands had started exploring his husband, roaming around his chest and pulling him closer.

“I love you, babe…” Yusuf confessed, kissing the blond lightly just above his ear, which was one of Nicky's weakest spots.

It does not take long until Yusuf moved his mouth onto Nicky’s sensitive nipples, sucking them and covering them with kisses. The most beautiful soft sounds came out of the blond man’s lips, who at this point could not stop muttering some dirty talk in a very ancient Italian.

 _“_ ² _Famme lo sentire dentro, amore…”_ Nicky bit his lips, touching the deck to try and find the lube he brought in his pocket.

That was all Yusuf needed to hear to get even more worked up. Carefully, he grabbed the lube flask from his husband’s hand, popping the cap with his mouth, spreading some upon his fingers while Nicky took his own shorts off.

Yusuf finally reached his fingers, working the crevices of Nicky’s tight ass, gently rocking his fingers back and forth, slowly at first, but then, building a nice rhythm with time, pretty much enjoying the little noises coming out of Nicky’s mouth.

Nicky was usually calm and collected, he was not very prone to a scandal, however, when it was about making love to the love of his life, the Italian would not hold back. Usually he would become very loud as their intercourse progressed.

Soon, Yusuf positioned his cock Nick’s entrance and pushed himself in, amazed at how tight he was and how readily he accepted him. The blond man was all warm and wet and tight against his cock, as his husband’s body moved against him slowly, setting a rhythm for Nicky to match.

They gasped as Yusuf dived into his beloved again and again, closing his eyes and trying to remember how perfect this felt. It did not matter the amount of times they have laid with each other; it was always magical when they merged as one.

At times like this, Yusuf felt even closer to his God. How great and how generous his God was, to let him have someone like Nicky in his life. How merciful his God was for allowing him to live the rest of the eternity by the side of the one he loved the most.

“I love you so much Nicky… Hmmmf… Fuck…” Yusuf moaned thrusting himself to the hilt, quickening his pace.

“F-Fuck… Fuck…”- Nicky moaned, softly squeezing his husband’s arms, which could only mean one thing.

Yusuf gasped in pleasure as Nicky changed his position, kneeling on fours upon the towel, his chest touching the smooth fabric as Yusuf resumed his thrusts, even more intense than before. There was something raw about taking the blond man from behind that always awakened the most visceral instincts inside Yusuf’s loins.

“³ _Si amore…_ _Hmmf…Continua, Non fermati_!”- Nicky moaned even louder when he felt a particular hard thrust hitting him at the right spot.

It was a matter of time until Yusuf started hitting the spot repeatedly, inebriated by the sound of his husband’s voice. He could feel the very known heat up his belly, but nothing prepared him for what was about to happen.

With no warning whatsoever, Nicky changed positions once more, now sitting upon his husband’s lap, riding him like there was no tomorrow. It was almost a given because both could not stand having their release without looking at each other’s eyes.

“Hmff… _Habibi_ …” Yusuf was so close; he could not take any longer.

“4 _Amore… Hmf… Vienimi dentro_!” Nicky did not ask, he all but commanded.

“Fuuck… F-fuck!” That was enough to make Yusuf leak like a faucet, finally painting his beloved’s walls with pure white. Art, he made art.

“Fuuck….” Nicky gasped before shutting his eyes, feeling his body tremble with the number of aftershocks. He made art too, painting his husband’s stomach with his fluids.

They were both tired, exhausted but it was all worth it. It has been months since the last time they became one. The latest months have been stressful for the whole team, especially after Booker’s departure.

It was the first time in months that they could finally touch and feel each other properly, so none of them would take that for granted.

As they rode the aftershocks, they laid down against the deck, drinking their bottle of fresh water as the sun kissed their skin. They held hands as their heartbeats finally started to slow down.

For a moment, Nicky closed his eyes and Yusuf knew that his husband was praying. He had been curious to understand why the blond man always prayed after sex, but never actually inquired about that. He allowed him to have at least a bit of privacy because no matter what, he would always respect his beloved’s wishes,

Nicky thought of his God and His Mercy. What they have together could never be the work of evil. Not at all. Everything happened for a reason and if his God has brought Yusuf to his life, that meant he was graced by his Lord’s warm embrace. He felt blessed, every single century next to the man he loved the most, was a blessing.

He didn’t need to say those three words now, because as soon as he opened his beautiful blue eyes and pierced his beloved’s soul with it, Yusuf knew everything he needed to know. “You are very loved. Thank you for loving me back”. Those were Yusuf’s words because he had enough words for both of them.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, my loves, Hope you've enjoyed reading this piece just as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> \- ARABIC -  
> ¹Hāna waqtu al-ʾistiyqāẓ, habibi: Time to wake up, my love.  
> ² Naesan, hayati: I'm sleepy, My Life.  
> ³Alhamdulillah: Praise be to God  
> 4 Lyrics of this beautiful song called Shou Helou from Ziad Bourji :  
> "How beautiful my love is, how beautiful. Look at this moon and see how much he's nice. But I Want to indulge him. I swear by my life: nobody make him sad again"  
> \---  
> \- ITALIAN -
> 
> ¹Amore mio: My Love  
> ²Famme lo sentire dentro, amore: I want to feel you inside me  
> “³Si amore...Continua, Non fermati!”- Keep going, don't stop  
> 4 Amore, vienimi dentro! - Come inside me, my love  
> \----  
> This is what their yacht looks like: https://www.booking.com/hotel/it/capasecca-luxury-yacht.en-gb.html


End file.
